Cold Love
by cyberdemon
Summary: Due to a mistake made on a mission Van and Fiona are stuck in a cold cave cut off from the rest of the world. Will a rescue come in time or will they freeze to death first. Van Fiona pairing.


At the moment that it all happened Van and Fiona were merely on a mission but neither of them was prepared for what happened because of it. Looking back on it now Van remembers what happened just earlier that day.  
  
"Lieutenant Flyheight, we have gotten word that there has been some bandits that have been looting an area up north and I want to send you and Fiona to go check it out," said Crougar. "I will do that sir," said Van as he gave a salute and left the room. "What is it that he wanted Van," asked Fiona? "He wants us to go and check out some bandits up north," said Van. "Are you ready to go Fiona," asked Van? "Yes, I am," said Fiona.  
  
Van and Fiona left almost immediately after Van was told of the mission. As they traveled they soon realized that they were heading into a snowy area making it a bit hard to see. "Fiona do you see anything out there," asked Van? "No Van, I don't. The snow is making it way too hard to see," said Fiona. Almost right as she said this there were some shots that came out of nowhere. The shots seemed to rock the Blade liger a bit but they managed to survive it. "Where was it coming from," asked Van as he regained control? "To the left of us Van," said Fiona. Van immediately extended the blade ligers blades and charged at the enemy zoids. Almost right as he got started two white command wolves fell to the ground. Yet as soon as this happened more shots hit them, this time it came from their right but there was absolutely nothing there. "Must be using hellcats," said Van. Van decided to use the snow that was coming down to help them by seeing where it hit the hellcats. "There they are," said Van as he charged at them and took them down as well but he wasn't aware that he was standing on the edge of a cliff. He let his guard down a bit and one of the fallen command wolves managed to move just enough to fire a shot. The shot missed and hit the ground but it was enough to make the ground underneath them break up and cause the blade liger to fall a large distance till it hit the ground below throwing both Van and Fiona out of it in different directions and knocking the unconscious.  
  
"Ouch, my head," said Van as he managed to wake up some time after the incident. He took a look around him and realized that he was lying down in the snow with the damaged blade liger about a hundred feet away from him. "Zeke are you ok," asked Van. Zeke responded with a growl to show that he was still there. "Where is Fiona, Zeke," asked Van? Zeke gave a growl that told Van that he didn't know where she was. "We had better go and find her before something happens to her," said Van in a worried tone. He quickly went to the blade liger and opened a compartment and grabbed a coat for the search and also grabbed one for Fiona when he found her.  
  
"Van, are you there," yelled Fiona wondering where Van was at the time. She wasn't really prepared for how cold that it was there and couldn't really handle how cold it was. "Where are you Van," asked Fiona in a voice just higher than a whisper? She took a few steps in any direction hoping that Van might be in that direction but she was unable to see anything. By this point Fiona was starting to feel dizzy from the cold but tried to stay up as long as possible. And just kept walking.  
  
"Hey Zeke do you see any sign of Fiona anywhere," asked Van? Zeke just managed to growl a no to Van. "I see," said Van. "Listen, lets split up so we can cover more ground in finding Fiona, but we need to stay close so that one of us doesn't end up getting lost," said Van. Zeke had to agree with this because he was just as eager to find Fiona as Van is.  
  
After splitting up into two different groups to find Fiona, Van made sure to make sure that Zeke was within hearing range so that neither of them got lost. After a bit of walking Van was about ready to turn back and take a different path when he saw something up ahead of him. He quickly rushed over to see what it was and found Fiona lying in the snow unconscious. "Oh no, Fiona," said Van. "Zeke, I found her," yelled Van and within a minute Zeke was right by him. Van quickly grabbed the extra coat he brought along and wrapped it around Fiona to try and warm her up. Van took notice when doing this that Fiona's lips were a deep shade of blue due to the cold. "We need to get her out of the cold soon," said Van to Zeke. Holding Fiona tightly in his arms Van quickly ran back to the blade liger. After he grabbed a few supplies from it he quickly ran off in search of a shelter for them to use. "Zeke when you were searching did you see anything that we could use as a shelter," asked Van? Zeke nodded and ran off in one direction as Van followed close behind still holding Fiona.  
  
Zeke ran for a few minutes until he came up to a small cave. Van came up to him a few seconds later. "Good boy," said Van. He quickly took Fiona in and set her down carefully on the ground. He took out the supplies that he had grabbed from the blade liger and tried hard to start a fire. "She needs to be warmed up soon or she might not make it," said Van. After a number of more tried Van got a small fire going with the limited supplies that he had. He then took out a blanket that he had grabbed from the blade liger and almost forgot about and wrapped up Fiona in it. "I hope she will be alright," said Van quietly. At that moment though Van heard a noise from outside the cave. Van went to take a look but what he saw he didn't like. It was one of the zoids that he fought earlier. When it saw Van it aimed it's guns and fired at the walls of the cave. A lot of snow and rocks fell from the ceiling and blocked off the entrance to the cave so that no one would be able to get in or out. "Just great," said Van as he tried and failed to move some of the rocks. After a while of trying he gave up and headed back. "Looks like we are stuck in here Zeke," said Van. Zeke growled in response. "At least we have a fire going so we should be able to stay relatively warm but it won't last forever," Van said. "I hope that they have realized something has happened to us so that they can come and help us," said Van as he stared into the fire.  
  
Van just stared at Fiona for a number of minutes till he noticed that Fiona was still shivering even though she was wrapped up in a blanket and near a fire. "What am I going to do? I don't have anything else to use to help warm her up," said Van. By this time Van was starting to get a bit sleepy. "Van, you are going to freeze if you stay like that," said Fiona weakly. This made Van jump a little until he noticed that it was Fiona. "Fiona you are awake," said Van. "You are going to freeze to death like that," said Fiona. "But there is only one blanket," said Van. "We can share," said Fiona. "You need it more Fiona," said Van. "Please Van, I don't want to see you get sick because only I used this blanket," said Fiona. "Are you sure Fiona," asked Van? "Yes," said Fiona. Van got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Fiona was and carefully got under the blankets by Fiona. By this time Fiona was trying to get back to sleep and Van still noticed that she was shivering. Van cautiously put his arms around her in hopes that he could use his body heat and somehow warm up Fiona a bit. He was glad to see that Fiona stopped shivering after this and had fallen asleep. Van too eventually managed to sleep.  
  
"Hey Thomas have you seen Van or Fiona around here lately," asked Moonbay as she past Thomas at the base. "No, they never returned from the mission that they were sent on and we can't seem to get in touch with them," said Thomas. "Do you think that something might have happened to them," asked Moonbay? "I don't know but I have been ordered to go to their last known position and check to see what is going on," said Thomas. "Good luck," said Moonbay. "Don't worry I won't stop until I find Miss Fiona," said Thomas. "And Van," asked Moonbay? "Yeah and him too," said Thomas but not as enthusiastically as when he talked about Fiona. With that he headed out.  
  
"Van how long do you think that we will be stuck here," asked Fiona? "I don't know, but I guess until they send a search party because the blade liger isn't working because of the fall. I am pretty sure that they have noticed that something is wrong and would have sent somebody by now since we haven't even checked in for a few days," said Van. "Do you think that we will freeze if they don't find us soon," asked Fiona? "Don't think like that. They will find us before then," said Van. "I guess," said Fiona a little sadly. "You need to be a little more optimistic Fiona," said Van. "I guess I am not too enthusiastic about being stuck in here," said Fiona. "I am not either but I am sure we will be fine," said Van. "Do you promise Van," asked Fiona. "Yeah. I will make sure that we manage to get out of here," said Van. Fiona got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Van and sat next to him. She then rested her head on his shoulder. "Fiona," asked Van? "Let me just stay like this Van. You are nice and warm," said Fiona. Van didn't say and word and just let Fiona stay as she was.  
  
As the Dibison walked through the snow Thomas kept and eye open for any of the bandits. At that moment Beak picked up the trace of some upcoming zoids. "Lookie here boys. We've got another one," said a man Thomas guessed was the leader. "My name is Thomas Richard Shubaltz of the Guardian Force. Two others were sent before now. What happened to them," Thomas asked. "Don't know where they are now but last I saw was when I shot the ground out from under them and they fell off a cliff," said the leader. "You're lying. You must know where they are now," said Thomas. "Ok, so maybe I do but what makes you think that I am going to tell you," asked the leader? "Then I guess I will have to force it out of you," said Thomas. "Yeah and how will you do that," asked the leader. "Beak, MEGALOMAX FIRE," yelled Thomas. "The Dibison fired the megalomax hitting almost every target with the rest of them running away. "Now I will ask you again. Where are they," asked Thomas pointing his guns at the downed zoid.  
  
"Great the fire is going out," said Van once he noticed this. "We're going to end up freezing to death now," said Fiona taking her head off Van's shoulder. "I told you, don't talk like that Fiona,' said Van. "I guess I am just scared now," said Fiona, "But if we are to die I guess I don't think that I would mind because at least I am with you Van," said Fiona. "Fiona," asked Van? "I guess the reason that I don't mind it as long as I am with you is because." said Fiona. "Because what," asked Van? "Because I love you," said Fiona quietly as she turned her head away. Van didn't respond. Instead her put his arm around Fiona's shoulder and turned her to face him. "Van," questioned Fiona? "Do you mean that Fiona," asked Van? "yeah," said Fiona quietly but this time she just stared into his dark eyes and just kept staring into them. Van as well was looking deep into Fiona's eyes. "Fiona. I. love. you. too," said Van as his head got closer with every word, and with the last word their lips made contact for a sweet and gentle kiss. It just seemed to go on for a while and was only stopped when they both heard a voice. "Van, Fiona are you in there. Came Thomas's voice. "See I told you we would get out of here," said Van quietly. "Yeah we are in here," yelled Van for Thomas to hear. "Hang on I will get you out of there," said Thomas. Van and Fiona got up and walked over to the rocks. They each grabbed some and they were able to move a few, until there was enough for Van, Fiona, and Zeke to be able to fit through. "Miss Fiona how are you," was the first thing Thomas asked when they got out. Fiona took a quick glance at Van before answering, "Great." "I am glad to hear that," said Thomas. As they headed off to the blade liger with Thomas in the lead, Fiona walked up beside Van and took his hand in hers and they walked together.  
  
"Fiona, you're ok," said Moonbay when she saw Fiona come into the base. "Hey Moonbay," said Fiona. "What happened," Moonbay asked Fiona? "I just want to go get something to eat right now," said Fiona as she walked off to the kitchen. Moonbay turned to ask Van the same question but he was nowhere to be found. "Where'd Van go," asked Moonbay? "I saw him come in but I don't know where he went," said Irvine. "So Thomas what happened," asked Moonbay? "The bandits tried to get them and missed but caused them to fall off a cliff damaging the blade liger. They were trapped in a cave until I came to their rescue," said Thomas. "Oh, I hope they are ok," said Moonbay. "They looked fine when they came in," said Irvine. "I am going to go rest," said Thomas walking off towards his room. "I think I am going to go get something to eat like Fiona," said Moonbay also walking off to the kitchen. "Wait for me," said Irvine. "I wonder what happened to them when they were in the cave," said Moonbay. "Don't know," said Irvine as the came to the kitchen door. They opened the door and walked in only to walk out a second later. "Maybe I will just go out to eat," said Moonbay. "Good idea," said Irvine. "Well that answers what happened," said Moonbay taking one last look in to see Van and Fiona kissing. 


End file.
